


Sister of a Fool

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Badass Women, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, more to be added - Freeform, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: Imagine being Ellisif's sister and going to Harald Finehair to ask about your sisters death.





	1. Introducing Sister of a Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aendrax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/gifts).



> also posted on my tumblr @odins-missing-eye

“i just want to know how she died. there are for to many rumors, i just want the truth.” you weren’t afraid to look King Harald in the eyes though your eyes stayed on his to afraid to wonder to the corner where his brother stood.

“you want the truth? what would the truth do you?” Harald wasn’t grinning or showing much of any emotion you couldn’t get a read for what he was thinking.

“She was my sister, it is my right to know how she died. i am not demanding but asking.” you tightened your brow and your fists at your side.

“I killed her.” for the first time your eyes met the blond in the room. Harald spoke next

“it’s true my brother killed her, though he killed her trying to kill me.”

you shut your eyes and breathed in and out, you could feel both brothers watching you. if you listened closely you could hear Halfdan moving closer.

“so she died a fool.” with your eyes still closed you looked to the ground and sighed. Halfdan had ceased movement. you took a final breath put iron to your face in a mask and opened your eyes to look at King Harald. you looked between both he and his brother who had moved indeed to be almost behind you. you raised your head high.

“My sister always wanted more. isn’t that the viking way after all? She wanted to get the best and i told her she haven’t the mind for that. she always lost in our games.” you gave a small smile then. “her ambitions in life were grand, yet she couldn’t complete them on her own. she thought of not who she-” you paused tilting your head to the side. “was crossing. she grew distracted by gems and the gold she wished adorned her head. yes, my sister died a fool.”

nodding you bowed to King Harald then turned to leave.

“do you share the same ambitions as your sister?” you paused taking in the kings words. Halfdan stood fully beside you now, the tent was dark but not so dark as you couldn’t see the glint of a blade in his hand. head still high you replied.

“no, i am no fool. i know my place.”

“and what place would that be?” Harald got up from his seat now.

“i do not want or need a crown, i do not seek riches.” with one brother beside you and the other now behind you you continued on. “i only wish to stay free. my place is where ever someone out ranking me wishes to put me. my place is not on a throne.”

Harald moved your hair to one shoulder fitting his head close to your exposed ear. “but it could be.”


	2. i saw hunger in their eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short sorry, just fleshing out the ofc

rolling over your eyes adjusted to the light. still warm under the furs you groaned taking in where you were before huffing and rolling to your back. maybe you were a fool just like your sister after all….no you were just tired after your long journey to see King Harald to get answers. thats all this was, rest before leaving.

King Harald Finehair had given you a guest room after leaving you slightly shocked at his words though you hadn’t showed it, your mask was hard to break. even now his words played through your head “but it could be.” you rolled your eyes, it could be what? yours? and who would wear the other crown and sit in the other throne? him? finehair himself?

When your sister had met King Harald you were away, okay not ‘away’ per say but your father had married you off to the highest bidder. and after your husband had ‘mysteriously’ caught a ‘bug’ and died you were a free women once again. but you didn’t go back to the man who gave you to a pig of a man, no you went and looked for your sister. maybe not right away you did have places you wanted to see after all.

you and your sister had a special bond, all sisters do, it was always a game with the two of you. who could be better. your sister was loud and rash where as you preferred letting her win a couple battles before knocking her on her ass and taking the war. 

your sister was like a wolf, wolves on their own could survive but they longed for a pack and an alpha. the problem was she didn’t care what alpha she got as long as they had the finest things to satisfy her. she was never satisfied. bitches in heat never were.

you were more like a fox, you cared not for a pack. you could live just fine on your own, you had gotten here by yourself after all! you saw men as a means for a part of you to be brought into this world as part of another. men only cared for their names living on and in history scrolls. your husband had been fun, both of you moving pieces around a board until you got bored. he did not satisfy you, so in the end after letting him win a couple battles you once again won the war.

but last night. that final line from King Finehair had you facing him hoping to see some kind of emotion to let you know what game he was playing. “but it could be.” played over and over and OVER. long after he had a slave show you to a guest room you still thought about his eyes. he had been eating when you requested an audience with him but you doubted the hunger resting in his orbs was from wanting to get back to his food. you only thought about his brother while walking away, did his eyes to match his brothers?

a knock sounded on the door and you grabbed the furs around you to your bosom before sitting up and calling out for the person to come in. a slave women stepped in and bowed.

“King Harald has requested that you eat mid days meal with him.”

mid day’s? what time was it? how long had you been sleeping for and why did this guest room not have any bloody windows!

“i’m to help you get ready, King Harald wishes for you to bath if you wish and dress before eating with him.”

a bath did sound nice. you slid the furs from your body and got up. “show me to the bath.” the slave women gave you a simple gown so you could both walk down a hall to another room with a wooden tub steaming and ready. 

as she washed your long hair and combed through it you could feel her eyes roaming over you.

“if you wish to speak do so, i’m a free women but i’m not your master.”

she seemed to go completly still

“i’m so sorry-”

“don’t be sorry, humans are curious things, so speak.”

she resumed her combing the familiar action seemed to calm her enough to do just that.

“some of the men said you arrived alone, with no shieldmadian or kin. yet you have not a bruise on you. i wondered how you could travel alone without…without any harm.”

her words brought a half smile to your face.

“i am no shieldmadian this is true. but that does not mean i can not hold a shield or blade. i am but one women and one women is easy to lose, hid and move around.”

“some of the men are saying you are taking your sisters place?”

you scuffed. “no, i do not follow in my sisters foot prints. it is true questions have led me here and so my foot prints have over lapped hers but soon i will choose a path she has not gone down.”

after that she seemed to step back and get a dress ready. stepping out you dried off and put on a plain under dress before letting her help you with a red one. the same red Harald had been wearing a tunic of the night before. looking at it on it was well made and though simple your simple jewelry would help that. 

silver, you wore no gold, no flashy big pieces just simple metal. nothing someone would see and try and off you for on the road. it was enough. the only thing worth value was the arm ring you slid on your forearm, to big to stay on your wrist even bent tighter. a reminder of your late husband.

on the table beside the slave there was eye coal, it had been a long time since you had warn any. with black rimming your eyes you stepped into the hall the slave showing you the way by now your eyes must have shown hunger yet you knew not yourself if it was for the food waiting for you or the King and his brother.


End file.
